ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Akira Kenjou/Alex Kersey
Transformation= |-|Roll Call= For Kimberly AJ's page, see Akira Kenjou/Alexandra Kent, and for her counterpart in the universe of the H18 Mysticons, see Alex Kersey (Mysticons). Akira Kenjou (known as Alex Kersey in Glitter Force: Ready to Serve!) is Cure Chocolat (Glitter Cocoa) in KiraKira PreCure À La Mode/''Glitter Force: Ready to Serve!'' Biography Appearance Akira/Alex is a tall teenager with short red hair and sharp eyes. She wears a brown top under a beige and red button-up and a dog tag necklace. She also wears blue jeans with a brown belt and tan boots. During summer she switches to a white T-shirt with a red vest and red and white sneakers. During winter she wears a long-sleeved red collared shirt with a tan sweater and dark brown boots, sometimes adding a red pea coat and red gloves. Her Patisserie outfit includes pants along with a red ribbon on the hat to match the stripes on the sleeve cuff. She wears light red boots with a red bow, and a red, short tie at her chest. As Cure Chocolat/Glitter Cocoa, her hair is brighter and longer, and her spiky bangs are streaked with dark brown. She gains pointy dog ears and a fluffy dog tail. She wears a brown top hat with a red band and melting chocolate on top. Her outfit is composed of a red and brown long sleeved top with brown striped, puffed sleeves, and a shiny brown cape. Sticking out beneath this is a pale pleated mini-skirt and crimson bike shorts. Her Sweets Pact/KiraKira Pact is attached to her hip, while a chocolate bar with a golden cravat is sewn into her collar. She wears a brown choker with a silver tag hanging from it, matching her earrings, along with the choker, it resembles a dog's collar. She gains white gloves with a loose cuff and square-shaped button, white stockings, and crimson boots with a cream toe design and fluffy trim around the top. In her À La Mode style, her hair is lighter. Her top hat is covered in more melting chocolate and gains a red plume. Behind it, pale fur covers her back hair. Her ears and tail are bigger and lighter colored. She wears a red coat with yellow lining, with the lining having a dripping effect. The coat is tied together in the middle with gold buttoned straps, and her skirt is brown and pointy with fur under it. Her yellow collar has a dark red heart and a pale jabot attached to it, and her shoulder sleeves are pale and furry. Her crimson gloves extend past the wrist, while her boots grow thigh-length with a melting, pointy yellow cuff. Hanging from the back of her skirt is a pale red frosting, cape-like piece with large red spheres on each section that resemble cherries. In her Wolf Battlizer, her streak turns into an ombre from dark brown to white, and she gains armor. Personality A gentle boyish second year high school student, Akira/Alex is fiercely loyal and will always be by your side and has a strong sense of justice like a dog. Knowing her way around places with a rational mind makes her a reliable person. What's more, Akira/Alex is very caring towards her loved ones, particular her sick younger sister Miku/Lucy whom she tends to give chocolate to as a way of cheering the latter up, even willingly attempted to sacrifice her own Kirakiraru in order to rescue Miku. She can also be a show-off too. Cure Chocolat/Glitter Cocoa Arsenal Morpher * Sweets Pact / KiraKira Pact * Animal Sweets * Kirakiraru Creamer / Infinity Creamer * Crystal Dog Weapons * Candy Rod Special Techniques * Chocolat Aromase / Cocoa Whirlwind * Three・2・Wonderful À La Mode! / ??? * Animal Go Round! / ??? * Fantastic Animale / ??? Trivia * Yes, "à la mode" has an accent, and her dub namesake is Nikki Kersey. * Akira/Alex's birthday is in September 24th, making her Zodiac sign Libra. * Many aspects about her - including her design, her voice, her personality and her transformation sequence - reference the extravagant Broadway-style musicals performed by the Takarazuka Revue, in which women play all possible roles of the musical. ** Her masculine design and personality fit the otokoyaku (男役) (literally "male role"), the male part played by actresses in Takarazuka productions. This is especially apparent with her Cure/GF Warrior design, with its ornate uniform/suit-like style, the top hat and the princely puffed sleeves and cape. ** In her transformation sequence, she stands on an ookaidan (大階段), the "grand staircase" being a trademark of the musicals since 1927 and usually rolled out in the finale for the actresses to dance on. Her hand motions in the sequence are also typical. * Cure Chocolat/Glitter Cocoa is the first Cure/GF Warrior to be based on Takarazuka musicals, and the first character in Pretty Cure/Glitter Force overall to be based on them, even with the musicals being a common motif in shojo productions such as The Rose of Versailles, Princess Knight and Revolutionary Girl Utena. ** Incidentally, juxtaposed with Cure Chocolat/Glitter Cocoa, the feminine Yukari Kotozume/Riyah Lane seems to reference the musumeyaku (娘役) (literally "daughter's role") - the actresses playing the women in the musicals. * In Animage's monthly character poll for its 2017-06 issue, Akira/Alex placed 9th in "Best Character Overall". * Akira is the second Cure/GF Warrior to be confused for a boy due to her clothes and mannerisms. The first is Itsuki Myoudouin/Riley Palmer. See also * [[w:c:prettycure:Kenjou Akira|Her page on the Pretty Cure wiki]] * Her Mysticon counterpart * Carson Campbell - her counterpart in ''Power Rangers Energy Beasts'' Category:Pretty Cure Category:Glitter Force Category:Red characters Category:Animal-themed characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Boyish girls Category:Sports girls Category:Magical Girls